


Prologue

by its7am



Category: Uncharted, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, i've been transcribing this off a yt playthough, only to find out that this is not a chapter. only a prologue, tw for a brief description of violence at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its7am/pseuds/its7am
Summary: Hello! I've been transcribing this from theRadBrad's playthrough of this game for a fanfic I'm writing, and have just realized that this is not the first chapter, but the prologue. It's too bulky to include in my main project, but I'm too attached to it to just delete it. So here we go! 2,250 words of completely unedited almost-nonsense.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Meenu never introduces herself so.... forgive me. Since this is technically the prologue, I'm going to upload this separately from the main piece. I know this is unedited, but any criticism, esp. with how I wrote Chloe's thoughts/motives, is welcomed :3

Chloe browses a clothing stall, waiting for the military to arrive by the bridge. She browses, occasionally flipping through the designs, reminding herself that she would come through on this, Elena wouldn’t lie to her if she knew that’s what she knew she was doing. She picked up the red scarf she had been rubbing between her fingers and draped it over her head. The truck would come by, and Chloe would sneak onto it to get into the warzone, and she’d worry about the rest of it on the other side. Not that she was anxious about it or anything, but she did have some time to think while she waited. Mostly she was thinking about the little girl sitting in a corner of the stall. Was she waiting for someone?  
Chloe flipped the red scarf over her head away from her eyes. It was a plain rectangle of fabric, red bolder than that of her kurta and with no embroidery or pattern. Still, it felt nice, and as long as she put it back, she wouldn’t have to pay for it, yeah?  
She walked over to another table, examining a light blue piece.  
“That one is my favorite,” the girl in the corner said. “It makes your eyes twinkle.”  
“Does it now?” She straightened the fabric on the table, turning to walk towards her. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked into the distance, hoping that she’d made a sufficient pose.  
The girl giggled. “Half price, if you buy two.”  
Ah. A businesswoman in the making. Still rather young to be left here alone, though.  
“Wow,” Chloe sighed, slipping the veil off of her head and walking over to the counter. The girl moved, coming to stand on the other side of it.  
“You again?” Chloe glanced around, hoping that an adult would weave their way through the hanging fabrics. She looked back at the girl again, hoping she would say that her sister had to go home to check on something, but would be right back. Or that her mother was browsing some of the other stalls, and let her handle any transactions for the time being. She briefly thought of what would be a suitable excuse for leaving a little girl by herself so close to the warzone (however strong the military might be, and that was another thing that she may or may not think about another day.) Nevertheless, it wasn’t her fault she was by herself, so instead of asking something that might be personal, Chloe instead inquired if this was indeed her stall. The girl replied that it was her father’s.  
“Ahh.” The government had probably contacted him. But the scarves… “How much?”  
“Eight hundred rupees, please,” the girl responded in a practiced tone.  
“Eight hundred rupees?” Chloe gave the girl a disappointed look, turning and walking away from the counter. The girl stopped her, though, with a new offer.  
“Okay, okay. For you, five-fifty.”  
Chloe took a moment to look at her. Color me impressed.  
“Incredible,” she relented, walking back to the counter. She was still curious, though, as to why she was here alone.  
“So…” she began, contemplating her question through, “does your father usually leave you here alone?”  
The girl did not seem repulsed by her question. “No, he’s away fighting the rebels. She pointed to what was apparently his picture, up behind the counter on the wall.  
“Oh,” Chloe responded. “The Indian army called him up, did they?” She was offended on the girl’s behalf, and could picture it. Spending the day at the shop had probably been a father-and-daughter thing, up until they called and he had to leave. What else would she do, if not stay? He had almost been training her for-  
“No. He volunteered.” What.  
“Really?” It was less of a surprise, then, that he had left her so close to the army’s presence. It would be difficult to move the stall altogether should anything happen, but she’d be near people he no doubt had high faith in.  
“Well… if it was my choice, I wouldn’t leave you here alone.” Not that it really mattered, since she had been, but she figured that sort of sentiment might help a little person like her.  
She finally began to dig through her pockets, setting on the counter what she had.  
“That’s three hundred…”  
The girl put her elbows on the table, face in her hands, and looked up at Chloe.  
“Better deal,” she said, smiling. “Four hundred rupees, plus Ganesh.”  
Chloe looked back down at the table to find that she had accidentally taken him out. She picked him up and laughed.  
“You don’t want this,” she said, hoping to sufficiently deter the girl, “it’s broken. See?” She held it in front of her, fingers framing it like a salesman.  
“You don’t know the story?” The girl asked. Chloe figured she could guess which one, but the girl continued. “Ganesh fought Parashuram while standing guard at his father’s door--”  
“Yes, to defend the honor of his father, Shiva. And got his tusk hacked off for his troubles.”  
The girl stared at her a few beats. She hummed. “Interesting.”  
“Anyway--” Chloe responded, holding up the figurine one last time before tucking it away. “--it’s not for sale.” Just then, a truck with a white cross on its side drove by. Right on time.  
“Okay, look,” she said to the girl, stacking her rupees. “600. You can keep the change.” A bit generous, maybe, but the waiting game was done and she really needed to be on her way.  
“Hey, wait!” The girl cried after her. “Hey! You need a guide.” The girl appeared at her side.  
“Oh? And what’ll that cost me?” The girl laughed.

Chloe and the girl started walking around the marketplace. For some reason, she stayed awfully close to Chloe even though it wasn't very busy. At one point, the girl even bumped into her, which was curious, but Chloe dismissed it. She meandered, pretending to look at stalls. There was a larger one with a lot of pottery on display, and above it, she saw the truck slowly driving towards the bridge. She needed to get on the truck before it crossed the bridge. The girl appeared at her side, asking again about Ganesh.  
“How much for it, really?” Persistent.  
“Not for sale.” Chloe responded again, and took out her phone to take a picture. The girl climbed onto the crates the pottery was sitting on and smiled, leaning over to be in the picture better. She hopped off the crate after it had been taken, and Chloe continued wandering until the girl caught her attention.  
“Over here, lady!” Chloe turned and followed her back to the pottery stall where she turned left, heading closer to the bridge than she had been. They were walking through a small gathering of people when Chloe noticed the girl take something out and examine it. Her Ganesh!  
“Excuse me,” she said, clearing her throat. The girl put both her hands behind her back.  
“What?”  
“Don’t get me wrong…” She knelt down to talk to her. “Decent technique on the lift. But I’d like my Ganesh back. Please.” She made a gesture as she spoke, putting out her hand as if to accept something and then closing it and bringing it back towards herself. The girl sighed and relented, giving it back to her.  
“A for effort, kid.” She scoffed. Back on their way. They took turns following and leading, until Chloe found that she could spot the truck if she pretended to look at some leather bags. Ah. Too many soldiers. Shit. She had to get on this truck, though! It was the last one crossing the bridge tonight, and she had to meet her friend across the river.  
“Wait a minute,” the girl bounded up to her, “you’re not a tourist, are you?”  
The vendor of the stall tried advertising his wares then.  
“Hello, lady! Great prices--”  
“Shhh, we’re busy here.” The girl interrupted him.  
“Oh, I’ve already got what I need. Thanks.” She waved, hoping to soften the interruption. She started walking away then, and still, the girl followed.  
“Do you work for CIA? Because that would be very cool.” Chloe didn’t respond, trying to get as close to the truck before one of the soldiers spotted her. There was another small gathering of people that stood between her and her goal, but she couldn’t think of anything! Every small plan she tried to draw up in her head failed. Why would she need to get into that area? Hm? Was she a rebel? Was the guarded bridge not enough to convince a citizen that they weren’t allowed through? She walked through the people, still thinking, when the girl grabbed her hand.  
“People aren’t allowed across the bridge.” She said worriedly. “It’s too dangerous!”  
Chloe grabbed the girl’s shoulders, gently pulling her over to one of the pillars that framed the drive.  
“Listen, kid… It’s been really fun, but you need to make yourself scarce.” She had a plan. Distract the guards with something not a civilian, and sneak onto the truck. Simple! But if it failed, which it wouldn’t, she did not want the girl anywhere near her. How many people had seen them walking around together? If people really thought that Chloe had been up to something big, they would be able to find her, no problem. She let go and turned away.  
“I have a spare bed in the store.” She said. “Three hundred rupees. Best deal in all of India.” She smiled up at Chloe, trying to convince her yet again. Chloe would definitely miss her.  
“Ah. Okay, no thanks. I need to get on this truck.”  
“Bad idea,” the girl reiterated, grabbing her forearm again as she turned away. “The rebels. They hurt people.”  
Chloe knelt down, putting her hands on the girl’s wrists.  
“Listen… I need to help my friend, okay? Tell you what. When I get back, pizza’s on me. Deal?” The girl still seemed apprehensive, but agreed, shaking Chloe’s offered hand.  
“Good.” When she stood up and turned around to approach the truck, a guard was heading her way, so she put her back to the side of the pillar that was facing away, hoping he didn’t think much of it. “Shit. Damn it.” Meenu looked between her and the guard, an optimistic look blooming on her face.  
“Sir! Sir!” She called, running out to him. No. No, no no.  
“Wait--! Oh god.” She could tell what Meenu was trying to do for her, and hoped for her sake that she would succeed. Who knew what failing meant?  
“Please! My dad! We were eating ice cream, and I can’t find him! I can’t get home without him!” She grabbed his hand, leading him away from the open back of the truck.  
Chloe could hear him trying to help her, telling her that it was okay and asking what happened. She knew this was her window. Thank the stars. She walked hurriedly to the back of the truck and hopped in, just in time for the truck to start driving away. She could hear Meenu’s voice shout “wait! There he is! There he is! Thank you, sir!” She looked out the back of it, at the marketplace, and could make out Meenu, who waved at her, smiling. There went the easy part. Who knew how difficult it would be from here on out? Chloe returned the smile after a moment. She would miss Meenu, but had promised her pizza. Having a starting point for what to do after this hunt was already a comfort. She might not have another treasure hunting lead for months, but damn if she wasn’t looking forward to some food already.  
\---  
When the truck stops, she can hear people approaching and prays that they aren’t headed for the back. Instead, they open the doors on either side of the truck. The driver is shot, the passenger is dragged out, and she can hear blows and she jumps out of the back, doing her utmost to stay silent. Ahead of her, in the dark, she can see a tall fence. It looks like a good barrier to put between herself and the rebels, so she makes that her goal.  
“We’re just trying to bring supplies to the--!” His sentence is cut off by a final blow just as she jumps over the fence. She feels a strong pang of sympathy for the man and those who do the work he does. She almost doesn’t understand putting herself at such obvious risk on the off chance she might be able to help a few people. She can understand wanting the glory, sure, but at risk of dying? No, thank you. Chloe has yet to find a mere possibility worth dying for. She stands and takes out her phone, opening her messages to remind herself what she’s looking for out here.  
“Okay. Red door. That’s it?” What. She couldn’t have been a little bit more specific, gotten any more clues in the photo? She looks closer, trying to memorize the details. A red door, divided into 10 panels, light right above it, framed by a small alcove. The wall is blue. Okay. Okay, so it’s a good picture, but the where would have been nice to know. “Better than nothing! Here we go. Just an active war zone. Nothing you can’t handle.”


End file.
